Hybrid .4 03
'WARNING: THERE WILL BE A BRIEF USAGE OF MILD SWEAR WORDS. IF YOU ARE NOT OKAY WITH THIS, THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY RECOMMENDS SKIPPING THIS CHAPTER.' Author's Note #1: The events that occur in this story are based off Human .4. The story was written by Mike A. Lancaster, and this author is not affiliated with Human .4 in any way. Author's note #2 : This is a continuation of Hybrid .4 02. It will only make sense if you read the link above. Author's Note #3: This author owns none of the art and images shown. ---- A century of sleep. 1,200 months. 5,200 weeks. 52,560,000 minutes, or 3,153,600,000 seconds of my snoozing off. At least now ''I knew my parents were right when they said I oversleep. I'd ''never need sleep again after that. Only one word seemed to match my thoughts at that exact moment. "What?!" "The year, it's 2114." Kira didn't respond for a few seconds, and when she did, she spoke to me like it was the easiest thing to comprehend. "It's, uh, Monday, June 25th, exactly 16:23:52 pm?" She held up her IPad to prove it, and there on the screen it had those four letters in that precise order. "No, that's....that's not possible." I turned my back to her, trying to come up with the rules that explained that I somehow was in a coma for a hundred years, and when I finally woke up, I was a museum piece. In a way, though, it also seemed to make sense. They wouldn't make stuff like what was on display until at least fifty or sixty, maybe even seventy, years from 2014. Unless I was somehow the oldest person on the planet, I should've been well past dead. But if anything, realizing I was asleep for a hundred years was only the first of the huge twists that left my mind blown and searching for logic I experienced that day. Little did I know that another ''one was flying straight at me, and I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't see it coming. Kira spoke. "What are you?" I had too big of a headache to respond, as my knees hit the floor. "''What are you?" She repeated, and even though I could hear her voice loud and clear, I didn't answer. I couldn't. She knew I was human, didn't she? "Trevor! Come on, man!" Kira sounded worried. "Why aren't you talking?" That's when things got even more messed up than they'd been before. I felt a poke on my back. Like, it was just a gentle BLOOP, not intending to hurt me, just wanting to get my attention. But in the state I'd been thrown in, it was more like a SNAP, that seemed to snap me out of my insane mode I'd been in. I looked behind me to see what exactly had done that, and...I swear, this is what I saw. Thousands of different-colored strings were in front of me, moving in the air, and were unbelievably long. And when my eyes followed their trails...each of them led to the front of Kira's hands.Taking a good look at the strings, it looked less like string, and more like...dyed flesh. And what was worse, these strings were settled deep in the skin of both ''of her hands. ''Kira. Had. Strings. On. Her. Hands. "Oh my God." I whispered, continuing to blink and stare at those flesh strings. Oh, and those strings were rubbing against the front of my hands, as if looking to see if I'' had any. And then, ''Kira looked scared. "Where are...what happened to...do you not have filaments?!" "That's what those are called?" I felt the blood drain from my face, as I spoke to this thing named Kira Rachelle Tompkins. "I've never seen them before in my life." It was then minute of total silence passed, where both the robot and I tried to comprehend this situation. I found it to be the most awkward moment of my life so far. Finally, Kira broke the silence. "Hu-man Mode Shut-ting down...." The upper half of her body, just fell, making her look a bit like a wind-up toy. Even her filaments stopped flying around. I got on my feet, backing away from the malfunctioning machine. I'd seen movies and TV shows, where something happens to a robot, and it goes absolutely out of control, and it's impossible to defeat it. Then, in an instant, Kira whipped herself up again. "Install-ing hu-man mod-e..." "Kira, what are you?" I was hesitant, but I followed for answers, so I was going to get some. "Trevor, you have to go. Like, right now." Kira looked panicked, like she had little time left. "There's a door staircase behind you. Vindex will find you, and bring you to us. We'll explain everything, I swear!" That didn't answer my question. "We?!" "Go-go-go-go!!!" She pushed me in through the door to the staircase, leaving me by myself. ---- For some reason, in a hundred years, people still hadn't decided to ditch the stairs for the elevators yet. I went downwards, all the way from the sixty-eighth floor, to the first floor, where there was a secret exit which I slipped through. If you've been down stairs before, you know what they're like. If you haven't, let's just say it's a lot easier going down rather than up. I tried to think about Kira, and her filaments. How did she get those? Were those just parts of the new, a hundred years post-2014, futuristic robots? Why did she want me to run? I was certain that wouldn't be the last time we'd talk, but why should I even trust what she'd said? How could I even trust myself anymore? I'd been asleep for a hundred years, like Steve Rogers (aka Chris Evans), only longer. Something was going on, and I was going to find out what it was. I didn't care how long it took, I still was getting answers. And honestly, when I want something, I don't stop until I get it. ---- Walking out onto the pavement, looking around this quiet, empty place, I wondered if this area was abandoned. The clouds hid the sun from view, and fog was everywhere, there was so much of it I could barely see a thing. There wasn't anyone walking around, or driving to wherever they had to go. In my black-and-gold varsity jacket, gray shirt, worn out jeans, and with a cut and a bruised eye, I must've looked like some kid trying to find his car or something. That was, if I was still in 2014. I looked behind me, at the museum that I'd come from. At the angle I was at and the large amount of fog, it was almost invisible. I began to wonder if- Bleep. Bloop. Whirr. Hello. I am Vindex. I screamed, whirling around. Someone else was there, but it wasn't a someone, it was a something. A silver-and-blue robot emerged from the fog, stopping only a few feet from me. Somehow, something sparked in my already insanely sparking head. I thought back to that night, nearly a hundred years prior to this moment. There had been a robot, and it had put both my friends, as well as myself, to sleep. It was this thing's fault I'd been in a century-long sleep. However, before I could do anything, I felt myself being pulled back by my jacket. I staggered, realizing this robot and I weren't alone. Four figures raced in front of me, but I couldn't get a good look at them due to the fog. Two of them were clearly male, and the other two were female. I tried to talk to them. "Who are you?" "Stay there!" One of the guys called out, seconds before various banging sounds and screams were heard. I waited, slightly nervous, slightly irritated. I'd been wanting to take care of that robot myself! What made them think I'd asked them to help me? But on the other hand, something told me these guys may not be exactly friendly, like Kira had been. When the noises finally ceased, I ran into the mist. As soon as I saw the robot lying on the street, I knew it was done for. Lilly02.jpg|Lilly Dartington Heidi02.jpg|Heidi Perkins Eric02.jpg|Eric Ortega Kyle02.jpg|Kyle Straker "...Third one this week." A girl stepped through the fog. She had blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail, and a British accent. "Where do they keep coming from?" "Why do you even care?" The second girl was right behind her. Her hair was also wavy and long, but hers was dark brown. "They're just stupid machine junk." "Dude, why did you do that?!" The first guy had his arms crossed. He had straight black hair, and eyes the exact same color. "I thought I'' was gonna kill him!" "More like kill ''all of us!" The second guy exited the fog last. His hair was chin-length and brown, and he had a British accent, like the first girl. "You have to be more careful!" Then, they all saw me, and froze. Not like Kira had froze when she first saw me, though. That's when I saw, they had no filaments on their hands. "Who the hell are you people?" I said, a scowl forming on my face. If they were about to attack, my first plan would be to run, but it didn't seem like they were up for a fight. The dark-haired girl stepped forward, a hand on her hip. "Hey there, weirdo. I'm Heidi. If you haven't noticed yet, there's glass in your hair, and you need to shower." "Heidi, stop now." The brown-haired dude shot her a look, before turning to me. "What's your name, man?" "Trevor Tiorano." I grit my teeth. The guy ignored the tone of my voice, and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you, Trevor. This is Heidi Perkins, Eric Ortega, and Lilly Dartington. My name's Kyle Straker." Category:Stories Category:H.4 Parts Category:The Upgrade Parts